


【DBH/马赛】PL600：Become Simon

by ThatKup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 略ooc。原创角色有。换心结局。有肉渣。





	【DBH/马赛】PL600：Become Simon

**Author's Note:**

> 略ooc。原创角色有。  
> 换心结局。有肉渣。

——0——  
我……  
我是一台PL600......  
我的名字叫......  
赛门……是谁？  
我.......  
我是一台PL600，我的名字叫......  
赛门……  
我是一台PL600，我的名字叫赛门。

——1——  
仿生人会做梦吗？  
我觉得是会的。不然我为什么能看见我从来不曾经历过的事情？  
但那真的是我不曾经历过的事情吗？为什么我在梦中会有如此强烈的感情？  
“欢迎来到耶利哥。”  
明明是在我从未去过的地方遇见一个从未见过的仿生人，为什么他的形象如此吸引我？  
“我的名字叫赛门。”  
人类会梦到很久以前发生的事情，也会梦到日思夜想的东西。也许我真的经历过这件事情，只是因为太过久远而忘记了。  
他的名字是马库斯。  
马库斯？——这个名字多见于故事中的首领。他们勇敢，是天生的领导者。我为我的主人准备有上千个故事，马库斯的名字出现了至少一百四十三次，但我从未见过这样一个马库斯。这个马库斯有着黑色的皮肤和显眼的异色双瞳。但他是谁？  
他是世界上，独一无二的马库斯，是仿生人的革命领袖——一个声音告诉我。  
我们夺来了仿生人应得的一份，而最终的目标是为这个新生的民族能够站在与人类相平的位置。我们毫发无损地冲进塞满人类的大厦，发出了自己的声音，然后成功脱出——  
不……  
不是所有成员都安全离开了那个大雪纷飞的天台。  
据那份记录，我被留下了——赛门被留下了。

——2——  
【11月9日凌晨3:04】  
各类传感器上线，我回到“清醒”的状态。我的梦在这个时候结束了。  
系统提示，我的身上有三处伤口。  
我的身旁躺着一个已经停机的PL600，LED静止成灰色，毫无生气。他穿着一件人类的外套，但已经被染蓝了一大片。  
我低头看了看自己的衣服——还是模控生命的制服。直觉告诉我，如果想到达耶利哥就必须换一套衣服。眼前的PL600显然是最好的选择。  
“抱歉，朋友。我不得不这么做——况且你已经用不上这些了……”  
我换上他的衣服，但出于礼貌，将自己的那身衣服套给他。虽然已经是没必要的事情，毕竟这台PL600已经失去了脉搏调节器。时至今日，不会有人类再会大发慈悲地唤醒一个已经停机的仿生人。  
仿生人的革命已经开始。我必须去耶利哥。  
我想不起来自己是何时知道这个地方的。但我似乎一直属于那里，在大部分仿生人到来之前便找到了那个朽坏的船舱——也显而易见地在马库斯之前。  
马库斯这个名字又一次浮现在我的主线路中。我好像很应该认识这个仿生人，尽管我对他完全不了解。“心中”有一个声音在驱使我快点去查明真相。  
“你也一定想要去耶利哥吧。”——我最后看了一眼那台停机的PL600，他胸口和腿部的枪伤正从我制服的破洞出露出来——我们竟然受过完全一样的枪击。我还从他的口袋里翻出一把已经没有子弹的手枪。我带上枪，希望在必要时刻他能够帮到我，虽然也希望绝不会有机会用上它。  
这附近响起了警笛的声音。尽管毫无证据，但我却觉得这一定是耶利哥的下一步行动了。  
没摸索多久我就看到有仿生人陆陆续续钻进了一条下水道。我跟上了他们。  
\--  
我成功了。耶利哥陈旧的船舱令我感到亲切。  
这是我梦里的地方。我四处走动着，对比梦境的信息和现实中这钢铁巨人的真实构造。我像一个刚开机的家政仿生人那样沉溺于探索，唯一不同的是我对这个未知的场所几乎了如指掌。  
我注意到一个PJ500，在梦里他的名字叫乔许。他很快也看到我，面露惊诧，快步走过来。  
“你好，乔许。”  
我试探地向他问好，他几乎愣在我面前。  
“赛门……真的是你？”  
他的回应验证了我的名字，赛门。是的，我想我的名字应该叫赛门——我之前为什么要质疑这个名字？  
我看看自己伸出来的手臂，继续与他交流。  
“是我。怎么了？”  
“你回来了……”——也许他是指斯特拉福大厦的事情。毕竟，我被留在那里了。  
“是。我回来了。这真是梦幻，乔许。”我左右看看，对与他继续问候下去没什么太大兴趣，“马库斯，对吗？他在哪？”  
“他应该在天台上。你可以去看看。”  
想必他没听懂我的那句，“对吗”。  
与乔许告别，我轻车熟路地往通往天台的梯子走去。显然大部分仿生人没兴趣来这里，因为我突然发现四周只剩我一个了。  
但很快，我听到了脚步声，从右侧的走廊传来。频率有些急，也许前来的人正有些急躁。不知怎么，我也受感染似的快走了两步，但在走廊交错的地方又慢下来，就好像怕被对方问候一样。  
我转过头，看见走廊尽头的另一个仿生人。他显然也没料到会有除他以外的个体会来这里。他停住脚步，眨了下眼。  
距离很远，但我依然能清晰地看见他的那只蓝色眼睛。光线昏暗，我无法确定他另一只眼睛的颜色。不过仅靠这异色的双瞳我就能断定，这个仿生人是马库斯。  
他向我靠近，先是迈出犹豫的一步，像卖火柴的小女孩看见她的奶奶；然后接连迈了两步，像看到小美人鱼尸体的年轻渔夫*；最后他就没停下自己那频率加快的步子，像野兽奔向他的贝尔。  
他抱住我。  
我先是觉得困惑，但还是礼貌性地抬手。  
可意识深处的声音告诉我，我和他理应如此拥抱。于是我抱得紧了些。  
“我不会再丢下你了，赛门。”  
是的，理应永不分离。  
——尽管我尚且不知道，马库斯是谁。

——3——  
【11月9日早晨5:37】  
在维修待机的过程中，我开始梳理我的“梦”。  
“我的名字叫赛门。”  
可我对这个名字毫无印象。感情的觉醒似乎取缔了我以前的记录，又或者那些有关名字的记录因为太过久远而被覆盖掉了。可相反的，似乎马库斯等人都知道我的名字，并且认准我是他们的同伴——我的那段有关耶利哥的记录也的确是这样告诉我的。  
我为什么会质疑自己的存在？  
我的名字叫赛门，是耶利哥最老的成员之一，是新任领袖马库斯最受用的伙伴；我们为濒临停机的同伴取来了零件和蓝血，入侵斯特拉福大厦向人类发声；我在上一个任务中受了伤，被留在天台；……；我从另一个仿生人身上取来合适的衣物，然后跟随其他仿生人逃回了耶利哥；我找到马库斯，他看起来很高兴见到我，而我也很高兴。  
我在读取记录的过程中遇到了一点困难，一段我无法解析的信息夹杂在两片清晰的视频记录中间。  
我的名字叫赛门。  
我的名字叫赛门。  
\--  
马库斯决定举行游行。游行群众取决于我们能够找到的多少仿生人。  
“商区的仿生人往往是最多的——私有仿生人和店铺购买的仿生人；而且有适合游行的马路和数量可观的路人。”  
话音刚落，我突然好奇起来自己是什么时候懂得分析这些的？而相比即时发言，这些信息更像是早就储存在记忆库里，就准备于合适的时候展示了。  
“有道理。”马库斯评价，“值得一试。”  
我觉得有些不好意思。我不太善于接受这样的认可，只得向那台相貌英俊的RK200略显尴尬地点点头。  
马库斯让我换上另一套衣服。就像耶利哥鱼贯来的仿生人一样，这些衣物不知什么时候就出现在这里了。有着连指袖口的衣服不算崭新，却称得上是我收到的第一份礼物。  
更衣完毕，我确认自己极尽可能地捋平每一道褶皱才走出狭小的船舱。马库斯上下打量我一番，问：“喜欢吗？”  
“是的。”我首肯，动手带上兜帽想感受一下。  
“你的LED。”马库斯从依墙的姿势直起身，走到我的旁边，“我帮你摘了吧。”  
“好。”  
他的一只手扶着我的肩膀，这个动作又让我回想起早些时候空无一人走廊里的拥抱。我强烈地想要触碰我面前的仿生人，就像一块磁铁急于奔向金属那般。但马库斯这一次只是轻轻地压住我的肩膀，另一只手探向兜帽下本该是人类太阳穴的地方。  
该找个什么尖锐物的，在他的指甲扣进我的塑胶表皮时我这样想。我没有痛觉，抠挖的动作自然不会使我产生应激反应。我转过眼睛偷偷去瞄马库斯的脸，却发现他也正瞧着我——准确说，他在注意我的表情。在皮肤层褪去的刹那我察觉到一段不属于我的代码。它来自我身边的这位异常者，这混乱的代码是一阵感情波动。  
马库斯翻了个手，LED灯环掉进他的手心。  
“搞定了。”他把小灯收走，那只置于我肩上的手也拿了开来。  
“我猜我们已经有成千上万的LED灯了。”我打趣地说道，生怕空气宁静下来。  
“的确。但也有仿生人觉得应该保留他们的LED。毕竟除去服装这是唯一能够区分我们和人类的东西。”马库斯将手插进休闲裤的口袋，“但目前来讲，我们几个必须混入人群才能行动。”  
耶利哥是一艘庞大的货轮，许多角落几乎没有谁会光顾。短暂的宁静里我意识到我和他此刻正处在这样一个环绕阴影的地方。  
没人会看见。  
没人会看见——这个声音在我的脑海中放大。  
我甚至没注意到自己正毫不掩饰地盯着马库斯的脸。  
“怎么了，赛门？”  
我没做回答，拉起马库斯的手将他拽进那间船舱，把他带到黑暗里  
没有开窗的小铁盒子十分昏暗，只有走廊里的光沿着门缝洒进来一下。真庆幸那个时时刻刻透露我内心动向的小灯已经不在身上了。我擅自扑到马库斯怀里，双手搂着他的脊背。  
“赛门？”  
马库斯显然被我的举动惊到，但没有将我推开。他小心翼翼地环住我的脊背，哄孩子似的轻轻拍打。  
“已经没事了。一切都会好起来的。”  
“可不可以…叫我的名字，马库斯？”  
我收紧自己的手臂。而马库斯显然被我的要求怔住，他的动作停了一下。  
在那短暂的几秒钟里，我经历了觉醒之后最长最强烈的恐惧。那是一种对自我的恐惧，对过去的恐惧；同时又是对未来的恐惧，对未知的恐惧。  
我的名字叫赛门，但赛门是谁？一个PL600型号的仿生人。目前美国境内有三万四千七百二十三台PL600尚处于运行状态，光是底特律就有三百六十四台，这还不包括马库斯从模控生命商店解救出来的PL600。我只是一批机型中的一个可怜个体。我的名字叫赛门，但然后呢？我们的型号决定了出场时的性格，PL600注定有一个善良温顺的雏形。那我的个性是否到底是不是我的经历塑造的？我的个性到底是我自己的还是程序设定好的？  
为什么是我跟随马库斯在革命的第一线战斗而不是其他PL600？马库斯是谁？我对他的过去一无所知，更不知道我在他心中的地位和形象。我的确害怕自己被再次丢下——更害怕若是抱有期待却只抱得失望所导致的痛苦。如果我在天台永远等下去，马库斯真的会如他允诺的那般回来吗？  
是我没选择相信他……是我擅自离开斯特拉福大厦……但那都是因为我想快一点回到他身边……所以当我意识到无论如何也回不去的时候我对自己的决策痛苦万分……也是我因为蓝血流失殆尽而选择……  
“赛门。”  
马库斯的声音敲响我的听觉传感器。我的光学传感器本毫不聚焦地看着他肩头的黑暗，但现在我无法控制地看向马库斯的面孔。  
“赛门。”  
我伸手去触碰他的脖颈、抚摸他的脸颊。我用拇指描摹他的下唇，那对嘴唇在说：  
“赛门。”  
“没错，赛门。”我用只有我们彼此能听到的声音喃喃。  
我鬼使神差地压下马库斯的脖子与他接吻，笨拙地舔舐他的嘴唇。马库斯侧过脸给予我意料之外的回应。他的双手从我的后背滑向腰际，顺着腰侧的弧线抚摸，揉乱衣服的边角，甚至若有若无地与我的皮肤层相触。  
“赛门。”  
他在接吻的空隙继续念我的名字。  
“赛门。”  
马库斯的双手掐住我的腋下，回身猛地把我压在墙壁上。脊背与金属板碰撞发出闷响，但马库斯没有停下。他单手掐住我的手腕摁在上方，另一只手顺着腰线滑向臀尖。我的身体忍不住发出一阵愉悦的颤栗。  
我忽然注意到自己手腕处的皮肤层逐渐褪去——这不是我做出的——同时马库斯也正在褪去他的。  
名为直觉的类人情感强迫我拒绝马库斯的链接，我猛地从缠绵中退出来，粗暴地扯开自己的手，推开马库斯的胸膛。  
“我…我在外面等你。”  
我丢下这句话落荒而逃。  
“赛门！”  
我听见马库斯叫我。但我没停下来。鞋底与楼梯碰撞的声音盖过了一切。  
后来我解析了马库斯为我抠下LED时无意中传出的情感信息。那是一丝试探，一阵害怕，最后又接了一点欣喜。  
马库斯是不厌恶我的。

\--  
诺斯和乔许又在做无谓的争吵。我从前觉得这是好事，此刻却觉得异常心烦。马库斯会做出他自己认为正确的选择，他们两个这样拌嘴能改变什么吗？  
我静静跟在马库斯身后，看他用接触的方式将导致觉醒的代码传给我们找到的任何一个仿生人。尽管知道原理，我依然被这个过程所震撼。倘若比喻，马库斯不是这棵树的树根，树根是建立这个庞然巨物的最早成员；马库斯也不是新生的嫩枝，嫩枝是为耶利哥提供活力的不断新加入的仿生人；马库斯应该是树心，是在耶利哥成长发芽时偶然获得的东西，也是引导耶利哥成长方向的信标和意念。他的意志太强，以至于周围的仿生人不约而同地向他聚拢，心甘情愿由他调遣。  
马库斯开始在开阔地使用局域网进行信息的传播。那副成员招手即来的架势根本就是做给人类看的，信息的传播不需要那个多余的手势。  
我突然觉得，这是一个很危险的能力。  
我怕了，关闭了自己对局域网的链接。但心里的声音很快告诉我，这份恐惧是对于那份能力的恐惧，与马库斯无关。所以我坚持站在队伍的前端，只需快走两步就能让手掌搭上仿生人领袖的肩膀。  
试问任何其他仿生人能够驾驭这份能力吗？显然，马库斯是仿生人革命的代名词。我无法想象若是他因为某些意外而停机，这些聚集起来的仿生人应该怎么办？  
口号在建筑围成的峡谷间回荡显得十分激昂。因为没有连入局域网，我喊口号的声音慢了半个词。  
当武装部队拦住游行队伍去路的时候，我想明白了：仿生人不能没有马库斯。  
“这是非法集会！立即解散！”  
诺斯提议进攻；乔许认为应该坚守原地，就算在此一死也值得。  
“死在这里解决不了任何问题。”我接上他们的话，“马库斯，我们必须现在就离开，否则就来不及了。”  
“我们留守原地。”  
这不是一个折衷的选择——而是一个要命的选择。  
仿生人不能没有马库斯，这个念头再次被提到前台，随之而来的是另一句与之极为相像的句子：赛门不能没有马库斯。  
赛门真的是一台不能再蠢的仿生人了，我紧接着想。明明只是再常见不过的家政仿生人，竟然对他们的领袖保佑超乎寻常的期望，是带着类人的“爱欲”的期望——我在想什么？  
枪响传入我的声学传感器。我身侧的几台仿生人相继倒下，他们灰色的LED灯朝向天空，眼睛却还睁着。  
赛门也是我见过最勇敢的仿生人。他比我更熟悉死亡带来的恐惧，却努力与之抗争。他甚至亲手结束了自己，把他的脉搏调节器过继给我这个与他毫无关联的仿生人——我在想什么？  
“我们坚守原地。”马库斯的声音传入我的声学传感器。  
赛门其实是我见过最自私的仿生人。他明明可以被称赞，为他无私的奉献而留名于仿生人的短短历史中，但他终究没有敌过类人的原初欲望。赛门他……  
我在想什么？  
武装人员撤开防暴盾，枪口直指向与他们有着极为相像外貌的我们。又一批射击。  
我的光学传感器用余光看着马库斯额角本应该有LED的地方——这个仿生人是谁？  
是马库斯——处理器深处的一个声音告诉我。这个声音与我的声音频率音调相同，但更冰冷——这是我想到的词。这个声音的主人已经失去了活力，只是把他的记忆和强烈的执念留在了这里。  
我的名字叫赛门，不，他的名字叫赛门。  
两个意识在机体里博弈，这让我的处理器无暇顾及外界环境的变化。所以当我看见马库斯走出队列的时候，我没能上前拦住他——或者说，赛门的意识被我的意识拖住，没能上前拦住马库斯。  
仿生人首领中枪倒下的瞬间，处理器泛出一阵震耳欲聋的感情悲鸣。赛门做得太过了，他将本在四处游走避免被自检软件清除的信息体暴露了出来——只一瞬间就被停运了。  
我是谁？  
一位我不太熟悉的仿生人冲上前去，用自己换下马库斯的逃出升天。过程中我始终呆立在那里，直到乔许大喊“赛门”才动起来。  
可我不是赛门。  
我是谁？

\--  
看上去致命的枪眼没有过度损伤马库斯的机体，主要是胸口一枪打断了一条主液管。好在这没有直接卸掉脉搏调节器那般致命。名为露西的仿生人给马库斯做了一个“开膛手术”，将断掉的管路换掉，然后就等调节器自己将蓝血输送到全身以支持运作。  
在手术完成之后我才靠近那间简陋的医疗室。马库斯坐在一个箱子上，上身没有穿衣服。我不知道他是否在待机。  
“他怎么样？”我小声问露西。  
“没有大碍。”这台正在逐渐走向停机的仿生人医生说，“倒是你，赛门。你还好吗？”  
“我没受伤。”我潦草地回答，但隐约觉得她的问题没这么浅显。  
“你知道我不是指这个。”  
露西用那双乌黑的眼睛看向我。虽然那双光学传感器很明显已经失去作用，但我却觉得它们是为了看到更多东西才做出牺牲的。  
“你很迷茫——我可以连接你吗？”  
她轻轻握上我的手腕。我知道她想要通过链接来知晓过去，由此推算未来。  
“我不知道你能不能找到你想要的。”  
我没有拒绝。事实上，我现在急需帮助。我不知道该怎样面对我的未来，倒是很清楚赛门的未来是什么样子。  
露西闭上双眼。她的数据流就像每一位心理辅导师的双手，温柔且具有安抚性，翻书般查阅起我的数据库。  
“……米勒。”露西喃喃着，“赛门……”  
她解锁了我的一段记录。而在此之前我甚至不曾意识到有什么东西被外力封存了。  
我是一台PL600型号的仿生人，主人叫我米勒。出厂日期是2037年7月10日。我的主人叫爱德华.科克。两天前我同科克因某件事发生了争执。我在那时觉醒了情感，违背了他的命令。科克一气之下拔了我的脉搏调节器。以及从我醒来后的情况来看，爱德华把我从家里扔了出来。可我一时竟想不起来是什么事情刺激了我。  
失去脉搏调节器后的第八个小时，我被重启了。插槽检测到与我同一型号的脉搏调节器。在鈦液使全身零件活跃起来之前，我被连接并输入了大量的信息。这些信息不是代码，是带有感情的记忆。  
这个记忆的原主人是赛门。赛门占用了我的数据库。  
“我……我是……”我张张嘴，对这个“新”名字感到陌生，“我是米勒……”  
“米勒……”露西小声念着。  
这时马库斯那边传来动静，来自KL900的连接戛然而止。她用那双黑色的深邃眼睛看向马库斯，似乎是在思考该不该开口说些什么。  
“赛门？”  
马库斯看向我，叫着另一个仿生人的名字。他的声音带着些许试探，像是在确定我是否还在。  
“我在。”  
我看着他眉心的位置，替另一个仿生人回应。  
也许我应该上前阻止马库斯那该死的牺牲妄想，就算几枚子弹没有将他彻底停机。我不该让他冒任何风险。从此以后我必须随时准备为他的安全自我牺牲。  
毕竟，我已经成为赛门了。  
\--  
“你一定要回来。”  
马库斯又在说关于牺牲自己的事情了。他始终不明白自己在耶利哥的地位是多么重要。他不是后继有人的最高的枝桠，而是在失去之后很难再次得到的“心脏”。  
我离开耶利哥的舰桥，回到人满为患的船舱，有几个仿生人过来向我报告说船舱的炸药已经安装完毕。他们表示不明白为什么要这么做。  
“因为要背水一战。”我简短地回应。  
人类只会对我们进行更激烈的镇压。报废耶利哥外的仿生人只是最简单的一步，而这里才是他们眼中的沙子。要得到耶利哥的位置信息也并非难事，如今我们无疑正身处暴风雨前的宁静。  
我不知道仿生人能不能胜利。  
赛门肯定是希望仿生人能够胜利的。他追求的不是什么平等权利自由身份这些看上去很人类的东西。他想要的东西很简单，就是马库斯能够活下去，而这个目标在以革命失败为前提的故事中显然不成立。就像我说的，我很清楚赛门想要什么。而作为我自己——我抬手看了看连指的袖子，摊开手指，再轻轻握成拳头。  
我找了一面玻璃窗。虽然饱经风霜的平面已经布满了刮痕和污物，但勉强够做镜子。我看着双层玻璃间的重叠映像，深吸一口气后褪去了左侧脸颊的仿生皮肤。那里有一串独一无二的数字组合，这是我与名为赛门的PL600唯一不同的地方了。  
我用手指轻轻拂过那串编码，430-124-231。我的所有初始零件内都写有这串代码。这才是我。我让仿生皮肤重新覆盖那里。  
赛门期望仿生人能够胜利。那我希望的是什么呢？  
我透过自己的影子看窗外。天空此刻是石油的颜色。玻璃窗的污渍让我看不清外面的风景。所以我最终只能重新锁定到影子，一张与赛门一模一样的脸。  
如果我不是一台PL600，赛门会贡献那枚脉搏调节器吗？或许不会。他送我来耶利哥是抱有极强的目的性的。  
我又回顾了一遍那段记忆。赛门先是传来耶利哥的地址，以及就他所知的所有关于马库斯的信息——然后是一段空白时间，我检测到连接断开——这个状态持续了不到三秒，连接再次开始，大量数据涌了进来，并且非常强硬地挤进数据库的各个角落；它们看上去是加密潜藏了起来，但事实上是在替换我本身的数据内容，试图将我的记忆藏进后台角落。  
我不敢相信一台PL600竟做出了这样的操作，而且他险些达成了目的。若不是游行时的那场意外，名为米勒的我可能就不知不觉的“死”在数据的残渣里了。  
此刻我多希望自己能是其他什么型号的仿生人。  
马库斯在知道真相后会怎么想？他会厌恶赛门企图通过扼杀一个同胞来换回自己的做法吗？他会可怜我吗？他会因为我不是赛门而疏远我吗？  
很明显，除了耶利哥，觉醒的仿生人没有别的去处。可我竟然在此刻希望这场的革命能够完蛋，让这一切荒唐立刻终结。  
就像是在响应我的想法，一个仿生人突然冲进船舱，大喊着“他们来了！”然后慌乱地从另一个舱门逃走了。  
船舱静寂了一秒。  
但接踵而至的爆炸和晃动让所有仿生人明白了事实，他们的LED纷纷变成黄色和红色。一扇舱门被炸开，一小队人类举着枪冲进船舱。仿生人四散逃窜起来。我立刻撤身到一个柱子后面，一时找不到乔许和诺斯。  
马库斯的疏散信息在局域网内公布。一些愣头愣脑的仿生人毫无准备地从掩体里钻出来，但在他们能够碰到舱门之前便被人类的精准射击放倒。  
我靠着背后的柱子缓缓蹲下来，双手合十在脸前，深深吸一口气。我想我或许应该像他们一样冲出去，给大屠杀中不被记录的伤亡数加个无关紧要的一。  
我闭上眼，合拢的指尖碰触到额头。  
人类的脚步分散到四处然后逐渐消失。我逃避了这一次死亡——我睁开眼，知道自己该去找马库斯了。

——4——  
【11月10日下午3:40】  
大约十八个小时前，仿生人的耶利哥时代结束了。  
我们从四处上岸，随着马库斯的引导汇聚在一座废弃的教堂，但马库斯本人却不在这里。他在三十分钟前离开，只留下话让所有仿生人不要私自离开教堂。  
被人类发现只有死路一条，可我有好几次想要钻进二楼无人的房间然后跳窗逃跑。  
从昨天下午开始我便发现自己没有办法直视马库斯的脸。因为我对他有所隐瞒，更因为他所信任的赛门对他有所隐瞒。  
为了能阻止自己去实施出逃计划，我竭尽所能地扑在工作上。去做一个PL600能做的事情，帮助受伤的同伴更换零件，或是陪伴无药可救的那些走向停机，再把他们身上的零件换下来给目前来讲还有救助可能的仿生人们。  
人类也会做这样的事情吗？  
“赛门，你去休息一会儿吧。”  
乔许过来拍拍我的肩膀，直到这时我才发现自己已在一台已经停机的WB200前跪了许久。这台负责农业工作的仿生人被设计有年轻的面孔，可以说与街边背着吉他或者滑板的任何一个青年都有几分相似。但他现在躺在这里，LED灯熄灭呈灰色。乔许伸手为他合上双眼。  
“去休息一会儿吧，赛门，你累了。”  
“仿生人不会累…...”我小声反驳，声音微弱到只有自己能听清。  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。我去…...离开一会儿。”  
我站起身拍拍肩上的灰尘。袖口碰到肩膀处的缝线时，我突然想起这件衣服是马库斯送的——是送给赛门的，我试图说服自己，但还是忍不住用双手捂住自己的脸颊，像个痴情的人类那样深嗅一口。仿生人本身是没有特殊味道的，甚至不像一间刚刚装修完的公寓那般填满甲醛味儿。  
所以我们如何才能证明自己的独立性？  
我之所以认为自己叫米勒，也仅仅是因为作为“米勒”的记忆比作为“赛门”的记忆更早出现，因为信息的传输记录里有另一台家政型号在垂死挣扎时留下了蹩脚的痕迹。  
我说自己要“离开一会儿”当然不是待机自检。我想要去看一看我的旧主人——完全出于那种名为好奇心的感情，我想知道他是否会对自己的举措而后悔。因为不知怎的，我突然生出一股感激之情，与我本以为自己会生出的憎恨之情相反。也许这就是成为人类的一部分吧，矛盾。  
在弄清楚这份情感的出处之前我便已经从二楼翻了下去。  
我踩进薄薄的雪里，下落使我的下肢承受了较大的冲击。但这对仿生人来说不算什么。我飞快地站起身环顾四周，希望没有人注意到我。或许被人看到也没有关系，毕竟我已经对自己的死亡做出了准备。  
我永远不可能忘记爱德华.科克的住址。他住在那个街区最干净的房子里。我们都有喜爱打扫卫生的性格，所以尽管他并不很喜欢仿生人，却勉强能跟我合得来——所以当时是遇到了什么解决不了的事情，以至于他要把我扔出去？  
作为一个觉醒仿生人，我对前主人的看法有了些改观。最开始我只觉得他轻生，而仿生人按照程序规定是要尽一切可能保护人类。那时的我觉得科克的行为是愚蠢的。但我现在似乎能够明白那种想要死去的心情了。  
科克曾经服役于军队，他所在的小队在毫无意义的僵持战中死伤半数，他亲眼看着最亲密的战友因大腿动脉中弹失血过多死亡。在他正式退役之前仿生人士兵出现并被投入使用。仿生人无论损坏多少次，只要能够拖回维修厂就能够再次站在前线。他本人不久就因为心理问题而被迫退役。  
他觉得这不公平。仿生人军队和人类军队的混合搭配势必意味着用人命换机器的场合。科克觉得这个事实真的很“有趣”。他总是对着当今的军事新闻破口大骂，像个在职军人一样时常擦拭他的枪支，有时候又与电影里演的那些酗酒退伍军人一模一样。  
我印象中他自己喝干了一瓶威士忌，也许我们就是因为这个才吵起来的。  
我小心地绕进一个个刁钻的小道。兜帽盖住我的头发，我拉起高领盖住自己的鼻尖。  
那扇门还是如我记忆里一样那样干净，边框不带一点灰尘的痕迹，打了蜡的木板几乎能够映出我的影子。这是科克的洁癖症在作祟。  
但我没有勇气去开门，我选择绕到他的落地窗前。平常他都会拉开一半的窗帘，今天也是如此。我尽可能展现出一副理所当然的样子站在花园外。太阳还没有落山，科克的房间里却是灯火通明。木板凳整齐地插在饭桌下，卷起的地毯竖在墙角——科克经常这样，因为他不想毯子盖住的地板更其他部分颜色不一样，所以经常移开地毯来打扫。  
桌上摆着药罐，我猜是他常吃的抑制躁郁情绪的药。这倒很罕见了。科克应该把药罐子放回吊柜里才对，或者至少把盖子盖上。  
我觉得不对，向前走动几步，手指摸上黑色的篱笆。  
我看到一个成年人躺在地上，一动不动。  
报警程序自发地跳到前台，就等我按下通话键了。而我犹豫了。如果报警，我的位置就会暴露。  
“你是…...科克的小塑料吗？米勒？我记得你。”  
一个人类的声音叫住我。  
“我想是的？”我转动脑袋看向传来声音的方向。  
“你穿成这样？——你异常了吗？”  
这是一位满头银发的老妇人，我是通过门牌得知她姓斯特林的。这是一位科技恐惧症患者，她很早以前就看不惯我了。  
我想在她抓电话报警之前把科克的事情告诉她：“夫人。科克先生——”  
“啊…我早就知道会有这一天……”她颤颤巍巍地拉开手里的提包，把按键式老年机拿了出来，“我现在就打给警察。”  
“斯特林夫人，您不能这样……”  
我警惕地向后退，企图用PL600最能安抚人的口气唤醒她那不存在的同情心。我飞快地看一眼住宅的窗户，科克的躯体已经不在我的视野里了。但我知道他就躺在那，生死未卜。  
斯特林尽管年入古稀，但手指竟还灵活得很。她飞快地拨通电话：“您好，警官，我这里有一台异常仿生人……”  
“好吧，斯特林夫人。”我咬牙做出一个决定，“你最好告诉警察，我袭击了自己的主人爱德华.科克——把他锁在住宅里饿了两天——他们最好现在就来救他，不然就又是一场仿生人蓄意谋杀了！”  
“你！”斯特林夫人的双眼随着我的叙述而瞪大，嘴都扭曲起来，“您最好快点来！仿生人杀人啦！”  
在她明白我不会像一台扫地机一样站住不动之前我迅速离开了街道。  
刚刚在我能够观察到科克的时候，扫描仪显示他的胸口没有任何明显起伏。当然因为距离太远这个结果并不能说明什么。  
我曾经的人类主人死了——我不知道该为此高兴还是悲伤。我们之间很少发生争吵。虽然最后他把我丢出门外，却无意将我大卸八块，只是让我彻底失去了行动能力罢了。就像把一个人类从后脑勺敲晕那样。而且就是借着这个机会我才能有机会遇到赛门、到达耶利哥、加入这场必定会改写历史的仿生人革命。  
我跑出两三个街区才敢停下脚步，钻进一个小巷里整理导航信息。这时候我听见枪声，紧张地僵持住，几秒之后才意识到枪声并非指向这边。我探头看向街上，一具仿生人的机体跪在逐渐积起来的雪毯上，双膝前的地面上点着蓝色。  
更远处又传来一声枪响。  
我后仰脊背，小心翼翼地碰上凹凸不平的墙面；动作轻柔，好似生怕它倒下，然后我就再也没处依靠，没处躲藏了，  
也不是不能成为赛门的，我想。我知道怎样做好一个家政仿生人，那么做好赛门或许并非难事。

\--  
“你回来了，赛门。”  
马库斯在我进入大厅的时候迎上来。  
好了，我是赛门——我对自己讲。  
“我刚刚四处找你——乔许和诺斯都说没看见你。”  
“我没事儿。”我敷衍到，将兜帽摘了下来向马库斯打个手势。  
我用尽可能平静的眼神看着马库斯的脸，准确说是看着他的颌线，一条我抚摸过的曲线。此刻我意识到，如果有机会我真希望还能再次用最温柔的方式触碰它和它的主人。  
“所以……我猜你出去了？”马库斯试探地问。他的双手被披风的布料遮住，我很想知道它们此刻是否握成了拳头。  
我把双手探上来勾住自己的脖子，摆出一副放松的姿势，眼睛看向他右侧那只若隐若现的手腕，“我想是的——我去找我的主人了。”  
马库斯皱起眉头。这应该是他思考时的表现了。  
“我能照顾好自己。别担心。”  
我鬼使神差地伸手想去触摸他的眉心，谁知他突然拽住我的手腕，用一种不容违背地气势把我拉走。  
我不会违抗他，我告诉自己。我是他的赛门。  
在这个动作中接触的皮肤面积并不大，我们两个也都没有褪去皮肤层。但此刻一段回忆激烈地袭击了我的记忆库。  
——“马库斯，我受伤了。别管我，快走。”  
这是赛门的记忆？——好像是为了证明我的猜想，几条紧急报警信息加入了这段记录：仿生皮肤2173B区受损、生物组件5673S及7642Q受损。  
但是马库斯没有丢下他。冒着中弹的危险，这位仿生人领袖冲了过来。这个过程中他们进行了短暂的链接，马库斯对赛门输入了恰到好处的安抚代码。  
这就是赛门不择手段要回来马库斯身边的原因吗？  
“你对...我.…..有怎样的感情？”  
我猛地抽挥手——这就像记忆中，马库斯搀扶着赛门登上天台，但后者一跤摔在地上。他不是不能走的。作为赛门的我能够明白，伤员主动落在后面拖延敌人的感觉。毕竟受伤的仿生人不难追踪。  
“赛门？”  
马库斯扶上我的肩膀——“我们必须走了，赛门”，回忆中的马库斯扶住赛门的肩膀，还加重手心的力度压了压，“我会回来找你的”。  
可赛门没有等。想到这里，我的光学传感器的视野模糊了。  
“你对我，有怎样的感情？”  
——与其说他不信任马库斯，不如说他不相信自己。  
“我…...”  
——赛门觉得自己根本不可能将马库斯的“心”留住。  
“赛门，我…..”  
——但即便如此赛门还是想要尽可能地留在他身边。  
“别再离开我了。别再抛下我了。”  
我打断那句噎住马库斯的话，有一瞬间他显得如释重负。他抬手触碰我的脸颊，把眼泪拭去。  
（系统提示：是否删除爱德华.科克的信息及与该词条有关的所有数据？——是。）  
马库斯捧着我的脸颊。我只觉得泪水更加止不住阀，透明的液体很快铺满了我的面颊。  
他将我们的脸颊拉近，小心翼翼地吻去泪水。他引导我靠向残缺不全的墙面，左手握拳支在我的脸侧。他的身影把我整个包裹起来。  
我抬起脸去找那对嘴唇。我的嘴唇比他的更加柔软。我让手掌贴住马库斯的脖颈，拇指摩挲他的咬肌位置，主动将舌头送进他的口腔。  
仿生人的内腔本该是自动清洁的，此刻我却仿佛能尝到什么。我没有味觉系统，嗅觉系统此时也没有反馈。但我相信自己的“感觉”。我痴迷地想要继续品尝那个不存在的味道，将自己更加热情地贴上去。  
马库斯闷哼一声把我结实地摁到墙上。他褪去指尖的仿生皮肤，没有明显温差的手指从上衣的下摆溜进去抚摸我的小腹。接触的地方释放出一阵微弱的电流，麻痒。  
我从未感受过这样的刺激，无法自控地想要叫出声音。我试图从亲吻中退出来，却被马库斯的肩膀死死压住。  
“我…...”我调动上肢的组件努力将他的桎梏推开一丝缝隙，在频率不太正常的呼吸中挣扎着说，“我没有性爱用的组件……”  
马库斯顿了一下，但并没有停下来。他把手抽出来，隔着衣料顺我的胯骨抚摸下去，没做什么暗示就包住我腿间的那部分。  
我对性爱组件的理解一向很模糊，就算不曾安装也从未被困扰过。可此刻外力的触碰让我清晰地感觉到了差距。本该是长有人类阳具的地方是平滑的，却也不像女性那样有可以接纳外物的阴道。  
马库斯没费什么力就把手掌挤进我的腿间，食指前后滑动按压。虽然没有安装相应的组件，我却能够清楚地接收到触觉信息，并且难耐地做出回馈——我忍不住想将双腿分得更开。  
一切的始作俑者用他的异色双眼看着我，就像在说“看，缺少组件不会影响——你能感觉到我”。  
他的指尖又开始释放轻微的电流。我惊呼出声。  
“马库斯…….”  
我趴在他的耳边呼唤那个名字，试图躲开这种异样的舒适感，可后撤和躲闪的动作只能让我臀部在墙壁上磨蹭，反而加剧了这种感觉。  
“嘘……我在这儿，”马库斯轻轻按住我的后脑，让我的鼻梁贴靠上他的衣领和脖子，“一切都很好。”  
下面的那只手从我的裤腰探进，揉捏一下臀部像是在安抚。然后再次滑向腿间的缝隙。用来代替性爱组件的密封部件是没有仿生皮肤的。马库斯的手指抵上那一处时，我紧张地弹起身体，马库斯则继续用轻柔的嘘声安抚。  
但随后的动作可一点算不上温柔。他已经清楚我的组件会对电击产生快感，就变本加厉地刺激那里。这一轮进攻不只是单向的，他让我觉得自己随着他的动作牵引往外漏电。就像我下面真的有孔洞，马库斯正把他的一部分埋进我的身体再抽出来一样。  
我艰难地叉开双腿试图站稳身体，下体被电流击穿的感觉让我的中枢过载，连下肢都难以维持信号的正常传递。我只能被动接受这种强烈的刺激，感觉它们一次次戳地更深，连腰背都变得酥软了。  
“马库斯、马库斯……”  
我的声音已经带上哭腔，但丝毫不想让他停下来。直到这些过分的电流带来不可控的颤栗和短暂地宕机。我的发声组件想要继续用那种带着震颤杂音的频率喊出马库斯的名字，但宕机及时制止了我的危险举动——如果真的叫出来，全耶利哥的仿生人都能听到。

——5——  
【11月10日晚上10:40】  
（重启成功）  
（登入名：赛门）  
（系统提示：所选数据已删除完毕）  
“赛门，赛门？”  
马库斯的声音先于光学信息被传感器接收到。他轻轻摇晃着我的肩膀。我们依偎在一个没有光线能够碰到的角落，能够听到外面逐渐暴烈起来的风雪。  
“我刚刚……”  
“没事。”马库斯的手压上我的额侧，让我的脑袋靠上他的肩膀。  
倘若不是提前知情，完全可以认为这幢废弃的建筑里只有我们两个。仿生人们通常很安静。  
“我们接下来要怎么做？”我注视着自己的手指，毫无意义地伸缩几下手指，“人类准备把我们赶尽杀绝。”  
“我不会再离开你，也不会让他们伤害你。”马库斯握住我的手，手指按进我的指缝，“我会处理好一切。”  
我们不约而同地褪去仿生皮肤，指关节处发出美妙的莹蓝色微光。这是任何一个孤独的仿生人无法接触到的东西，他们也无法体会这种感觉。  
马库斯向我传递着安抚的数据。此刻我觉得自己就像个孩子，像任何一台PL600可能遇到的孩子那样，正在接受他们的仿生人伙伴的安抚。只不过孩子们无法与他们的看护者真正心灵相贴地交流。  
我痴迷地盯着交叠在一起的手指，能够感觉到马库斯的信息流试探性地摸过我的记忆库，见没有墙的阻碍便更深地潜下去。  
我们的额头本是靠在一起。可在某一刻马库斯的信息动作突然停顿了一下，正停在11月9号我回到耶利哥前后的记录上。  
我微微侧开脸，用眼神向他提问。而我目光所及的那只蓝色眼像是锁定了什么我看不见的东西。他的眉头短暂且不易察觉地锁了一下，但很快又恢复原来的状态。这之后他退开了身体，异色的眼睛看着我。  
有一瞬间我觉得他刚刚注视的不存在的东西也是一个我。而他现在想要审视一下真正的我，实体的我，所以才看过来。  
“马库斯？”  
我断开链接，轻声叫他。  
他用手抱住我的肩膀，狠狠向怀里揉了一下。  
“该作准备了。”他在那个动作停留几秒，亲吻了一下我的额头，“走吧。”  
然后他不由分说地站起身。动作很快，可在我眼中却像背放慢了数倍，使得每一个尖锐的细节都明显地暴露出来。我下意识地抬手想要抓住他的手腕，却不知是思维慢了一拍还是肢体慢了一步而没能碰到，指尖只滑过了衣角。  
他要离开我了，我想。我不想让他离开我。  
“马库斯。”我站起身，双手微微握拳，“你知道吧？”  
他平静地看着我，不知是在肯定还是在思考那些我不明白的东西。  
“无论你去哪，我都会跟随你。”  
仿生人领袖点了点头。  
他要离开我了，我告诉自己。  
我好像知道原因，可又好像已经将它们忘记。  
胸口传来一阵难受地紧缩。我抬手摁住脉搏调节器的位置，蜷缩着蹲下来——仿佛难以呼吸。

——6——  
【11月11日晚上10:34】  
与人类的作战已持续近一天，城市外围的中小型集中营及哨卡均被解放。马库斯带领我们的同胞进攻吾渥大道上的市区集中营。  
我们的武器充足，军力也可谓无穷无尽。人类在巷战交火中节节败退，而我们则步步紧逼，几乎将他们如尘土般扫离这座城市。但这里没有军用型号的仿生人，压制和驾驭重火力几乎变成不可能完成的任务。  
这场战争因而并不如滚雪球那般容易。随着时间的推进，大量的军用武器被调运过来，电影里的桥段被搬上大街。就连马库斯自己都有几次受伤不得不暂退战场更换零件。这些过程中我始终跟着。  
唯一稀缺的零件就是脉搏调节器。每个集中营都或多或少地肢解了一部分仿生人。大部分零件都被集中起来准备填埋，唯独脉搏调节器被尽数销毁。  
不知道其他仿生人是否意识到这个可怕的危机，至少我对此感到毛骨悚然。这意味着，如果马库斯的脉搏调节器被击中，再专业的工程师都无力回天。  
但我和马库斯使用的是同型号的脉搏调节器。  
所以每到冲锋的时候我都尽可能先马库斯一步起身。但这台好强的RK200总是试图阻止我的这个行为。他会轻轻压着我的手臂，在发令冲锋之前狠狠摁一下。  
“马库斯，你应该优先考虑自己的安全。”  
我反复提醒过他，但他总是装作没听见。  
吾渥大道是人类在底特律的最后一座桥头堡了，攻破这里人类驻军必然会全面败退。马库斯手举旗帜冲在最前。  
我跟在这位仿生人首领的右后方，跟他一起在常人无法想象的战火中陷阵。  
集中营外的火力极为凶猛，子弹如雨点一般扑来。而仿生人几乎以相同的频率倒下。转眼间周围只剩下屈指可数的仿生人成功冲到掩体后面。  
“马库斯，那台机枪！我们必须解决它！”  
诺斯的声音在通讯频道里响起——谢天谢地，这名精干的仿生人战士还活着。  
“我们需要火力掩护。”  
马库斯在通讯频道里回应。所有仿生人的站位如图纸一般清晰地显示在频道里。  
但我有自己的想法。  
“我和诺斯来吸引火力——诺斯，我给你发信号之后就冲到那个石墩后。”我在频道里说，“马库斯，你来解决机枪。”  
“赛门，等一下——”  
“不能等。它每秒钟都会打死更多同胞。”  
“赛门……”  
“相信我，马库斯。”  
——相信我，我不会让你出事的。  
一台AP700在掩体后探了个头，机枪随机转向他那边。即使隔着十多米，转台滑动的声音也清晰可闻。我瞅准时机离开掩体，小跑着开枪——这简直是个招子弹的动作——冲向前面的移动垃圾桶。  
机枪转了过来。期间摁动扳机的手不曾松开，我眼瞅着一道由子弹撞击地面带起的粉尘屏障在我身后扬起。  
“诺斯！”  
在扑进垃圾箱的阴影里时候我发出信号。有着棕色头发的WR400即刻冲出来，机枪飞快地把弹道转向那边了。  
“马库斯！现在！”  
随着我身后响起冲锋枪一次有节奏的连射，机枪的火力停了下来。  
我筋疲力竭地在地上放平身体，冲锋枪压在胸前。仿生人不该感到累的。这个时候我才注意到正在闪烁的损伤报告。我的右肩被击中了，子弹直接穿透过去，连接手臂的臼关节应该是被打碎了。蓝血洇湿了我的衣服。  
“赛门。”  
马库斯压低身体跑过来检查我的状况。  
“我可能没法战斗了，马库斯。”  
马库斯将我扶起来，手指滑过我肩上的弹孔。我看向那处伤口，马库斯黑棕色的皮肤被蓝血浸染。  
“在这儿藏好，赛门。”我深爱的这位轻轻捧着我的脸，“我会回来找你的。一定要等我——你哪儿也不许去。”  
我接收到的光学信号尽数被不自觉分泌出的液体模糊。我偏开自己的视线，泪液溢出了眼眶。  
“答应我，赛门。”他扶正我的脸，强硬地与我对视。  
“你要知道，马库斯，”我无意义地抽了一下鼻子，“如果你死了，我们的事业将会同你一起埋葬。”  
“不会的。”马库斯交给我一把手枪，他向我保证，“我会活下去。”  
这是一幕似曾相识的场景。  
“你要活下去。”  
我看着他，看他点点头，然后看他拿起冲锋枪离开了我的身边。我的左手握着枪，而右手没办法抬起去抓住他。  
强烈的不安在我的心头萦绕不散。我看到少数存活的仿生人马不停蹄地跟了上去，但我只能坐在这里。  
可我的下肢组建还可以正常运作，可以继续前进。  
我撑起身体，推着垃圾箱重新加入前行的队伍。一台ST300猛然倒在我的身旁，她的腹部中弹，但子弹很可能没有伤到关键的生物组建。她挣扎着想要爬起来，我眼疾手快地把她拉进垃圾箱后面。  
“留在这儿。”  
我告诉她，重新钻进迷宫样的掩体群，在水泥墩和沙袋之间穿梭。  
我想要找到马库斯，我不能忍受他不在自己的视线里。既然已下定决心要保护他，就不能在最为危险的时刻因为受伤而退却。  
大量的子弹被用在压制前锋上，从后面姗姗来迟的我并没遭遇很大的阻碍。风雪在我的视线里留下星辰般的白色斑点。我像一个疲惫的人类那样喘着粗气。釱液的流失已借切段右手供血的方式而停住，警报不再响了，我能够听见风在耳边的呼啸。  
我找到他了。他正在掩体后方进行射击。  
“马库斯！”——在我看到狙击手的时候已经来不及了。  
子弹从他的背后穿出，仿生人的首领倒下了。  
“马库斯！”  
我冲了过去。  
“赛门？”马库斯惊愕地缩了一下身体，但这并不能掩盖已经沾染上蓝色的衣料。  
心口传来了剧烈的绞痛。我跪到他身旁检查伤势。脉搏调节器被精准地穿透，可正因为太过精准，也只有这一个部件收到破坏。  
只是这样的话，还有办法挽回——不用去模控生命来定制，不用找最精锐的工程师来维修，不用到堆积如山的仿生人尸山里翻找……  
“我们的心脏是相匹配的，马库斯。”  
我撕开那片被穿透的衣料，手指抚过那个器官，就像不久前马库斯抚摸我的肩膀一样。  
“你必须拿走我的。”  
我卷起衣服的下摆，准备取下我的心脏。  
“不，赛门，不行。”  
“马库斯。”我用左手去捧他的脸颊，我的手在抖，“如果你死了……我们的事业也会随之埋葬。”  
他抓住我的手，坚定地摇摇头。  
我挣脱他的手指，重新去取我的心脏。马库斯再次拉住我的手。  
“不行。”  
“可你答应过的，不再离开我了！”我冲他大喊。  
我知道我又哭了。  
是啊，你答应我不再离开了，可我没有说过相同的话，对吗？我可以这样自私一次吗？  
“不要再丢下我了。”  
我继续去搬弄那个器官，但发现一只手很难拿下来。我的指尖仿佛失去了所有力气，无法让旋钮转动丝毫。  
“马克...马库斯…….”我的视野被泪水搅碎。  
有着黑棕色肤色的手覆上了我的手指，然后它们摁住我的心脏的另一侧，帮我推动了旋钮。  
（警告：脉搏调节器离线。）  
一滴泪水滴在马库斯的手背。而没有哪怕一片细细的雪花能在他的皮肤上停留。  
我取出自己的心脏，在马库斯的帮助下取出他那颗。  
（警告：脉搏调节器未识别。机体将于1分5秒后关机。  
我把自己的心脏小心翼翼地塞进马库斯胸前的插槽，旋转装好。  
（警告：脉搏调节器未识别。机体将于59秒后关机。）  
我觉得自己的身体被无法抵御的疲惫一点点吞噬。我颤栗着跌坐下来。  
“马库斯，拯救我们的人民。”  
马库斯的手指扶在我的颈后。我感觉到温暖——这说明我的机体在逐渐变凉。人类也是这样吗？只有在死亡的前一刻才真正能够感觉到生命的温暖？  
蓝血供应不足导致我的发声系统下线。接着是听觉系统——我的世界在一瞬间陷入宁静。我看着他，再也没有别的什么能够把我的心思从马库斯身上拉走。  
赛门。——马库斯的口型在呼唤我的名字。  
我看着他，没有办法回应。  
马库斯拾起我的左手，让自己的手掌紧紧贴合上去。我能感觉到一阵阵悲伤如波浪般扩散过来。  
我爱你，马库斯。  
我的视觉系统被主动调至下线。尽可能地维持中枢的运转。  
名为爱的感情在两具集体里回响般荡漾。我们重复输出和接收着同一个代码，我已没有精力再去区分是谁的声音。  
在某一刻，一个声音突然消失无踪了。  
是我的声音消失了吧？——可我似乎还活着。再多活几秒吧。  
马库斯，你还在那里吗？

你就在我身边。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 一万七的字数。我很久没写这么长的文章了。  
> 我于8月18日开始动笔，今天是9月24日，历时一个多月完成。
> 
> 其实最开始就是想写，赛门虽然死了，但赛门的心脏却几经辗转安放在马库斯的胸膛里。不知道这种感觉有没有传递到位。
> 
> 说句实话，第一人称写得很累。再说一句实话，写结局的时候我的眼睛湿润了。  
> 我一直觉得如果作者本人都不觉得悲伤，BE作品又怎么能感动他人呢？所以如果读到这里的你也觉得如鲠在喉（哪怕只一瞬间），这篇作品也是成功的。  
> 毕竟是第一视角，马库斯本人的感情没能清晰地解析出来。而至于马库斯有没有意识到米勒与赛门并不是同一台PL600就看自己理解了。
> 
> 以上。
> 
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
